Come With Me
by Fae08
Summary: Elphie, just say you're sorry.But even Glinda knew it was too late. All hope was lost the moment Elphaba had ran,taking the Grimmerie with her. Madam Morrible's announcement simply sealed the deal.Glinda's thoughts during One ShortDayDefying Gravity


**Come With Me**

Just a simple little one shot that wouldn't leave me alone. Bear with me, it's the first time I write anything in 3rd person. Criticism is greatly appreciated.

* * *

"Come with me" 

"Where?"

"To the Emerald City"

It was easy then, for Glinda to say yes. She had never been to the Emerald City and had therefore always dreamed of going. She had heard plenty of tales from friends and relatives who had traveled there and that everything was indeed, emerald. An aunt of hers had brought her a pure, pale pink silk gown from the "Best of the best seamstress's there", she had said.

Although not all the gifts she got from the Emerald City were beautiful like that gown, her Granny, bless her heart, had bought her an unfashionable black hat from there as well. Luckily she was able to get rid of it. Not only did the hat not suit her, but black was simply not her color. Plus, she thought, it looked much better on her green skinned friend.

So when Elphaba had asked her to go with her, she of course said yes. She didn't know why Elphaba would ask her to go with her in the first place but decided not to question it. Glinda had an inkling that maybe it was because she was feeing depressed about her tumultuous relationship with Fiyero and thought it a very nice gesture.

They became best friends that day as they mingled with the rest of the tourists. They bought the traditional Emerald Shaded Sunglasses. They saw the WizOMania and even sung along. They saw the museums Elphaba had always wanted to see. They saw beautiful gowns, if only through a window since Elphaba refused to go inside. And that was okay with Glinda since she hadn't planned on buying anything in the first place. They walked and walked amazed by the city and it's beauty. It was through the crowds that Glinda noticed how content Elphaba looked.

For the first time nobody was pointing at her. For the first time nobody was staring at her. For the first time Elphaba Thropp belonged.

And Glinda Upland couldn't have been happier for her.

But soon it all came crashing down. They used Elphaba, the Wizard and their former Head Mistress. They tricked her. They told her to perform a levitation spell for Chistery, a poor Monkey, who might as well be called a monkey. She thought she was helping Chistery but she heard his pain and knew something wasn't right. She wanted to undo it but it was too late.

"You can't", their former Head Mistress said.

"What?!", Elphaba cried.

"You can't! Spells are irreversible! I knew she had the power, I told you!", she said turning to face the Wizard.

"You planned all this?", Elphaba said, looking at the Wizard as if for the first time. Her trust and faith broken all at once.

"Well, you benefit too, dearie! You benefit, too", she said as if that made everything better.

But Elphaba didn't want to benefit from that. And when she heard the word "Spies" she knew that that was not her idea of doing good for Oz.

Glinda watched the scene unfold before her eyes but couldn't take it in whole. It all happened so quickly. She heard Elphaba say that the Wizard had no power. He had no power. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz that everyone grew to love as a child had no power.

Glinda didn't know what to think.

"Exactly... that's why I need you. Don't you see? The world is your oyster, now! You have so many...opportunites. You both do", Glinda heard the Wizard say, looking at them both.

"Thank you, your Ozness". She said numbly, without thinking.

It was as if she was in a trance. How could they have gotten to this point? How could such a perfect day be turned into this? Glinda didn't understand.

"NO!", Elphaba yelled as she grabbed the Grimmerie and ran for dear life.

"Elphaba!", Morrible cries out.

Glinda awoke from her trance and saw Elphaba run.

"Elphie!", she yelled after her as if Elphaba were a child who had said something rude to an elder, expecting her to apologize.  
But is wasn"t Elphaba that needed to apologize.

"I am so sorry, your Wizardship." Glinda said as if she too, had done something wrong. "I'll fetch her back! Elphie wait!"

She ran after her but Glinda couldn't help thinking in the back of her mind, what the point was in running after her. Once Elphaba decided something, there was no turning back.

They ran until there was no stairs left to climb and by some miracle they reached a room which Elphaba assumed was the attic. She saw her barricade the door with a dirty old broom and Glinda couldn't help but feel angry. Angry at what, she didn't know.

"Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle?", she found herself saying without thinking. " I hope you"re happy. I hope you"re happy now! I hope you're happy how you"ve hurt your cause forever! I hope you think you're clever!" She didn't know why she said what she said, it just rolled off her tongue without thinking clearly.

"I hope you're happy!", she spit back at Glinda. "I hope you're happy too! I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission, to feed your own ambition!"

Elphaba was about to say more when she was interrupted by Madam Morrible's voice. They stopped arguing and listened to their former Head Mistress bluntly declare Elphaba a 'Wicked Witch'.

"Elphie, just say you're sorry".

But even Glinda knew it was too late. All hope was lost the moment Elphaba had ran, taking the Grimmerie with her. Madam Morrible's announcement simply sealed the deal.

So it was no surprise to her when Elphaba shook her head no. It was no surprise to her that Elphaba would stand up for what she believed in. It was no surprise to her that Elphaba would decide to fight against the Wizard. It was no surprise to her that Elphaba would defy society's rules and limitations, even gravity itself.

Suddenly Glinda saw a broom being levitated and an outstretched green hand.

"Quick! Get on!", she heard Elphaba say.

"What?"

"Come with me", she said.

Three simple little words.

"Come with me. Think of what we could do, together".

Three simple little words that surprised Glinda. It was easy to oblige the first time but would it be that easy a second time?

"Unlimited", Elphaba added. "Together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Glinda. Dream's the we planned them."

"If we work in tandem", Glinda found herself saying, becoming enchanted with the idea of running off on an adventure.

"Just you and I, defying gravity. They'll never bring us down", Elphaba said looking at her with eyes reflecting fear and excitement.

In that moment Glinda realized that she couldn't go with her. All too soon it became apparent that there was a wall separating them. They were two very different people who believed in very different things. Elphaba could fight against the injustices of the world but Glinda couldn't. Glinda knew she didn't have that kind of strength. Glinda didn't know how to pick what was right over what was easy when she knew all the things that were at stake. Glinda, like Elphaba, cared too much, but for all the wrong things.

"Well, are you coming?", Elphaba asked.

_Come with me_

The words echoed in Glinda's head. Twice she had asked her. It was easy to say yes the first time. To yes a second time was too hard. Such a simple task yet Glinda couldn't bring herself to say yes nor could she bring herself to say no. Instead she grabbed a black cape and tied it around Elphaba so she wouldn't tremble so much.

"I hope you're happy", she said softly looking into her eyes, "now that you're choosing this".

"You too", Elphaba said knowing her decision without Glinda having to say a word. ''I hope it brings you bliss."

"I really hope you get it'', said Glinda, holding back tears.

"And you don't live to regret it"

"I hope you're happy in the end Elphaba"

"I hope you're happy too, my friend", she said as she hugged Glinda tightly, thinking it would be the last time she saw her blonde haired friend again.

As if one cue the Wizards guards came running in, grabbing Glinda, thinking her the perpetrator but quickly realizing their mistake as they saw Elphaba flying high above them.

Glinda felt so small and insignificant when she saw Elphaba towering over them on her broom. That could have been her up there, Glinda thought, up there on a dirty old broom, with her best friend. But they each made a choice and now they had to live with it.

Elphaba looked at Glinda one last time, saying _Goodbye_ with her eyes as she flew off into the star filled sky.

_Come with me_

_I can't this time, Elphaba. It's not that easy for me._

* * *

Okay, please read and review. Thanks. 


End file.
